


失色

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [4]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 他的眼睛眨了眨，所见之物变作一片黑白。





	失色

**Author's Note:**

> 于他来说我的平行时空正发生了某件事，而我不会停笔。

 

 

 

 

 

“嗨，你看起来很难过。”  
“我在等人。”  
“等人？”  
“是的，希望他能早点回来。”  
  
  
  
  


他叼着烟慢慢地走，走过没有生气的街区，走过一条又一条羊肠小道，斯卡在他翕动的嘴唇边上下摆着。  
最后他伫立在一条黑黑的小巷口前，青烟几近糊住了他的眼睛。  
“嘿。”他看着背对他蹲在地上的孩子踩灭了烟，“你好，伙计。”  
小男孩站了起来，转过身回望他。  
“先生。”  
“这么晚了，你一个人在这里做什么呢？”  
“我不知道，先生。”小孩子用迷茫奶音说，“我找不到路了。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“维吉尔。”  
“维吉尔。”康斯坦丁半蹲下来看着他，“你有没有注意到世界好像褪色了？”

世界变成了黑白。  
康斯坦丁棕色的双眼、风衣和燃烧的烟头都化作玻璃、画布和灯塔的颜色。莫大的世界里，只有男孩的色彩显而易见的鲜活。  
“什么？”维吉尔更奇怪了。在他眼里，康斯坦丁只是一如往常。

“……”康斯坦丁垂眼看着他，发出一声带着善意笑声的鼻息。“我带你回家去吧，维吉尔。”  
男孩软软的牵住他的手。  
他带他走出小巷，刹那间巷口的黑色褪去了一层。  
康斯坦丁握着男孩的手，而男孩迈着小腿，亦步亦趋地走在他身后。他们走过了一把把紧扣的锁，一个个亮着微弱灯光的窗口，停在了一扇虚掩着小门的房子前。  
“去吧。”康斯坦丁说，“妈妈一定等急了。”  
男孩点头走出几步。又摇摇晃晃跑了回来，抱住康斯坦丁的大腿。  
康斯坦丁俯下身去，拍拍他小小的后背。热热的小不点奶团子跑开了，挤进了那扇窄窄的门。

康斯坦丁在门外久久地站着，背后的树林里发出窸窣的声响。他转过头，查斯慢慢走了过来，站在他身边。  
当微弱的哭泣声响起时，窗户渐渐蒙上了一层黄色的微光。  
由此开始，其余的颜色像淡淡的水彩，慢慢从窗子蔓延向了街巷两端。

“那孩子快要消失了。”查斯的眼睛又蒙上了薄薄的祖母绿。  
“我知道。”  
“你的眼睛也变回来了。”  
“我知道。”

他们看着窗上灯光闪烁。

“我有没有告诉过你，很多迷茫的，枉死的灵魂是无法离开这个世界的？”  
“……那他们会去哪儿？”查斯静静地问。  
“有的会四处徘徊。”  
康斯坦丁脚边的泥土开始翻动。当两人都低下头时，一棵小芽正站在地上，努力汲取着水嫩的绿色。  
“有的只是会再归来。”  
康斯坦丁和查斯蹲了下来，无声卖力地挖了一会儿。

而两人的双手在彼时似乎又变作两双带着洁白的医用手套的手。他们将小男孩满是血污的身体用床单轻轻地盖住，就好像他们耳边没有他的家人在撕心裂肺地叫着男孩的名字一样。  
康斯坦丁和查斯远远站在黑白的太平间，听着那种让人五脏六腑都在颤抖的哭声闭上了双眼。凶手不论某天亡命在外还是束手就擒，一个小小的生命都再也无法回来。  
世界曾是黑白，可现在她正在同样的哭声中慢慢恢复。

每一个陨落的存在的都会得到尊重吗？每一个枉死的存在是将会被人哀悼，还是中伤或者遗忘？  
每一个无辜的生命化为飞灰时，世界都会悲恸地褪去颜色吗？

“我不知道。”康斯坦丁看着那颗捧在碗中的小芽。  
“希望他们都有归处，希望它们自食恶果。”

“世界从来都对我们不管不问。”康斯坦丁蹙眉，“为什么抱着徒劳的希望，查斯？”  
“因为我知道这是你心里想说的。”查斯说，“我替你全部都说了。”  
  
  
  
  


你站在夜色中。

终于那道金色的裂口缓缓绽放，小巷变得无比明亮。康斯坦丁从另一头慢慢走了过来，风衣在呼啸中轻轻飘飞着。  
他还没有找回全身的颜色，只是用那双眼中如往日一般亮亮的棕色看着你。

当你抬头望着他露出微笑时，他从身后拿出了一小碗闪烁着明亮红色的小花。

2018.8.31 


End file.
